


Beds baths and a Cat.

by EnidZsasz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, Drama, F/M, Fires, Prompt Fic, Sexy Times, abuse mention, dramione - Freeform, my first Harry Potter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Hermonie is fleeing the California wildfires and has to be in the same room with Draco, someone she despises more then anyone else in her life. Most unfortunately for him she has to bring her cat, and there is only one bed. Then there is his family issues that crop up at the worst time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hpsmlove143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpsmlove143/gifts).

> Keep in mind this is my FIRST harry potter fic, Its been years since I've read the books or seen the movies. The abuse mention is Draco's father being abusive.

"No mom I'm FINE." Hermonie told the phone packing. "They don't think it will reach the college dorms but they are evicting us to be safe." she said to the worried tones of her mother. Thankfully where she was going accepted cats, "Come here Crookshanks!" she hissed out. The very large orange cat rolled over on his belly as she tossed the travel bag closed and started to zip it closed. "Mom, please, I'll call you once I get to the hotel." she said and quickly hung up sliding the smart phone into her pocket as she did so. "CROOKSHANKS!" she snapped and the flat faced cat looked up to her with bleary eyes. "Please?" she begged and the cat meowed at her before padding towards her. Fully as bigger them some dogs she put his harness on him and pulled off the rolling case off her bed and set off. 

She wasn't the last to leave, but they only had a few moments before several city workers actually started to run them out. One of them seemed to blanch at the size of her cat as she ran out into a small transport bus. Handing off the bag to the driver, and picking up the beast who had to weigh half as much as her, and carrying him into the bus. She sighed, and let Crookshanks settle 'comfortably' onto her lap as everyone else was ferried into the bus. Her phone buzzed and she ignored it, either her parents or her friends, it didn't much matter. 

"Hey Hermonie." She snapped her eyes open at Ron, and pushed herself to the wall of the bus as he sat down by her, his large, and brown rat in a small travel case in his hands. Crookshanks started to yowl over it. Ron settled a coat over the cage and got a glare from the cat. "good to see your cat still wants to kill Scabbers."

"Yes with all good reason!" she replied and hugged her cat. Crookshanks starting to purr in affection at the gesture. 

"Do you want to share a room with me?" he asked her, and blushed. She straightened, and her whole body gave a tightened reflex. "I mean...."

"I don't think that's a good Idea Ron. Unless you want a hairball named Scabbers." Harry, thank the lord for Harry. He slid into just in front of them and smiled. Ron sighed. 

"You're right." Ron admitted and Hermonie slumped into her seat mouthing 'thank you' to Harry. He held up a thumbs up and thankfully he was one of the last on this bus, allowing them to head out further into the city and to the hotel the city had booked for them. Likely some ratty thing that had bed bugs, but it was better then getting burned alive, as her parents might say. She held onto Crookshanks petting him and scratching behind his ears as he purred on her lap and cut off the circulation of her legs. 

She was just about to doze when the bus halted with quite a bit of displeased chatter. There was already another bus there unloading people. The doors opened an one city worker poped in, holding up his hands. "Due to high demand we will have to double up some rooms. We ask for your patience." he said and then left quickly before anyone could complain. Hermonie kissed her cat and waited to get out, heading out long after Ron and even Harry got out and snatched a look at her phone as Crookshanks tried to bat at the case containing Scabbers. 

She had at the least twenty messages from her mom, and three from her father. Shaking her head she shoved it back in and took her travel bag heading to where her group was waiting. "Ron Weasly?" said a bland person. "Harry Potter?" he questioned. "Both of you get room 3b." he held up a small key, which made her eyes raise up. And Ron wave towards her as her friends were given the room key and they left to settle in. After a long time she was trying not to seem impatient as finally it was just a bare few people left. 

"Hermonie Granger, and..." he stated and she stepped forward placing a smile on her face. "Draco Malfoy." Her face was frozen between shock and a smile as she turned towards the man. Her classmate, and pretty much the utter bane of her existence. If there was any pleasure in her life, or her school work Draco was sure to ruin it, by almost always being just slightly better then her. She glared to him and he glared to her. Her eyes were set on Valedictorian, and her utter enemy was placed right there beside her. "Room 19d." he held up a key and she snatched it before Draco could raise his hand. He looked disgustedly down to her cat and she didn't give him the pleasure of her voice as she headed towards the room. 

For a moment he looked like he wanted to argue, but then jogged to keep up with her to prevent her from locking the door behind her. It had crossed her mind but he yanked the card from her hand and opened it hardly giving her a chance to get through. The kind of petty set her gritting her teeth, but thankfully her cat was darting through the door before he could attempt to close it making him yelp as Crookshanks would not be denied a new place to settle in. Nearly shoving her way through she went straight for the bed, and froze. Bed. Singluar. 

"Fantasic." Draco said finally and threw his rather expensive looking bag onto the bed with hers. "A single." he said the word dripping with distain. She could almost see the drool. "Did you HAVE to bring the cat?" he snapped. 

"I wouldn't take you for an animal abuser." she snapped back and he grimaced. She surveyed the room and found a small stack of 'temporary' cat litter trays and went to it, opening it up and setting it in the bathroom for Crookshanks who was exploring his new room with the dedication of a mouser. 

"You couldn't find a shelter?" he snapped and sighed. 

"No. Some of us aren't using hundred dollar bills to wipe our-" she began and cut herself off as she went back to her bag. Draco went an unheathly red as she glared to him. "Asses." she finished. 

"I do not PAY my way through school." he replied and she got out the food and water bowls setting them down and getting them filled. The water here was all filtered and maintained tasting metallic. She silently stared at him as he pulled out an ipad and forced himself into a corner ignoring her. Good, she grabbed a change of clothes and ran into the bathroom settling on a hot shower. 

When she came put he was unpacked and glaring at Crookshanks as the cat swished the tail at him from the corner of the bed. "Stop staring at me you vile beast." 

"Vile? He gets regular baths." Hermonie told him and he glared up at her. Crookshanks gave him one last tail flick and meowed loudly as he took to the bathroom to probably do his business. Draco looked disgusted towars the bathroom leg impatiently bouncing at the loud scratching of the litterbox. 

"I'll wait." He mumbled and grimaced. Hermonie quickly yanked the bag back togeter settling it in a corner and glared to him. 

"I get the bed." She stated firmly. 

"In your dreams Granger." He replied. "Its mine you can sleep on the floor." 'Where you belong' she was sure he would finish if he were actually honest. 

"Such chivalry Im sure your father is proud." He flinched. Face pucking in displeasure. 

"Then take it." He barely mumbled. 

"Excuse me what?" She demanded cupping a hand over her ear. 

"Take the fucking bed." She nodded satisfyed and laid down on top of it flicking her phone on and finally replied to the dozens of texts her mother sent. 

Crookshanks exited looking like he had been in a very serious meeting and Draco got up. Gagging as he walked in but saying nothing. She reflected on how he acted when she brought up his father. She struck a nerve and smiled at it. He never brought the man up and only spoke of his mother. 

She filed it away to use it later during another argument they were sure to have. Draco spent as little time possible in the bathroom glaring to the cat as said cat had put himself in the only chair in the room. "Tell your cat to get down." 

"Why dont you move him?" She said and watched as Crookshanks hissed towards him when he got closer. 

"Control your damned cat!" She looked to the large cat and nodded towards Draco. The cat leapt up, tackling into his lower legs with a large purr and then wound around him to get back to her. 

"Good boy." she soothed and petted him as she settled back onto the side of the bed. Which was when his phone went off with an air raid siren. Hermonie blinked, as he scrambled to it and flicked to answer putting it to his ear eyes widening. He looked to her with a frown. 

"Mom?" he asked into the phone. She couldn't hear a thing but he began to pace around the room. "Mom, calm down, please tell me-" another look towards her. "What happened." she ran her hand through the fur of her cat watching him. "Okay good, do you have a place to stay?" He listened and put his hand to his face. "MOM, we were evacuated." he added. "Alright, stay calm, we'll figure this out." He grimaced at her. Hermonie held up her hands in a question. "Stay on course here to the airport, I'll see if there is a hotel close enough." He hung up and looked like he wanted to crush or break his phone. 

"What's wrong?" she asked him. She had never seen him rattled, or this upset. 

"My mom is panicking about my father getting out of jail." he stated and she perked up. 

"Is she okay?" he looked at her and blinked. "Does she need a place to stay?" 

"I don't need your help Granger." he scooped up the ipad as she opened her phone and opened the messenger. 

_'Fred, George you remember how I helped with the chocolate frog incident? I'm about to call you up on that. I know you're still at L-A-X.'_

"She wont stay there, or there, or-" he mumbled as her phone pinged. 

_'You are the most evil woman I know'_\- Fred

_'Or the most clever what do you need?'_ -George

"Draco, I've got some people." she told him and he gaped to her. 

"What?" 

"Ron's older brothers, they are at LAX that's where she's landing right?" He nodded to her. "Okay, text me a picture of her. I'll have Fred and George pick her up and take her to their hotel." 

"NO." 

"Why not?" he opened and closed his mouth. "Just tell her they are your girlfriends, friends brothers." he flushed another unhealthy red. "Tell her you were waiting to tell her about us, and that should get her mind off panicking right?" 

"Not just no, but hell no." She gave him a glare. "UGH, Fine. But she probably won't like it. What hotel?" 

_'Fred, George, you'll have to help someone, and no pranks, if you prank her, I swear I will tell your mother about those frogs. Take her to your hotel, and which one is it?'_ she texted fast.

The next bit seemed to take both forever, and not long at all. His mother was in the air, and heading to LAX where Fred and George were filming 'prank the TSA' videos for their youtube channel. They'll bring his mom under 'guard' to their hotel where Draco will meet with her in the morning. He slumped relieved at her bald acceptance of the lie, and going along with two utterly unknown men. Making her have to question why his mom would be so scared of his father. At least she knew in part why he didn't like the comparison.

"He was a bastard. Controlling, completely controlling." Draco answered her unasked question. 

"I wasn't going to ask." he leveled a glare to her. "At least not at the moment." 

"I'm just glad the charges stuck, and we got free of him. They didn't warn us when he was released at all." he flicked his phone on and she reflected on the picture he had sent her. His dad was nearly completely cropped out, say for his body and hands. Both of which were clasped tightly on his mothers, and then his shoulders. She could see the fingers digging into a younger gangly Draco's shoulder. "He wouldn't let us do anything without his permission, controlled the money, and everything we did." 

"I'm sorry." he set his phone down. "Thank you for telling me." 

"Don't you go soft on me. I'd rather hate you, and have you hate me." she shook her head. 

"Oh please, I don't HATE you. I just think you're a prick." 

"I'm sure you do." Hermonie rolled her eyes, and stared up at the ceiling. 

"If you want to share the bed you can get in." she told him. "We can sleep on different layers of the covers." he snorted and appeared laugh before coughing. "OH! Oh so you are just a filthy as prole as the rest of us?" she asked smugly. 

"Hardly. Holes in sheets wasn't how I was conceived." she laughed and relaxed further with Draco. It was a bit odd, if anything it was like a sledgehammer to her emotions. In going from hating him, and then to helping his mom possibly escape an abusive husband. Her nerves still tingled with the knowledge she was vital in helping her, and would at least have to play the lie for a little while why they figured out what to do. 

"Neither me, come on, Crookshanks won't eat you. He's had his food." Draco sighed and slumped onto the bed by her. "Look, I'm sorry if I was mean to you." 

"Don't be. Who knows what I can become without someone like you to keep me in line." she reached out and grabbed his hand squeezing it. 

"I don't know much, but I'm sure you're nothing like him." she told him. He actually smiled at her, and she smiled back. That seemed to be all it took, she was leaning down, supporting herself on the bed and kissing him. She wasn't sure who was more surprised herself or him. But she pulled back and settled back down blushing. "I mean we are already dating." she said wiped her hands onto her shirt. He was blushing and let out a long breath. He put himself onto one elbow, looking at her in the awkward silence. 

"Music? Tv?" he asked and she blinked. Watching as his hand moved out and rested onto her stomach. 

"Music." she answered, and sat up. "I've... got one." she blushed. It took him a moment to get what she was implying. 

"Three..." he added and she laughed. "Are you saying what I'm thinking you are saying?" Hermonie went to her bag and quickly found the foil pack and handed it to him. 

"Is it big enough?" she asked with a smile making him flush again. 

"Shouldn't you have said small enough?" he replied. 

"And flatter you?" he smiled again, and she took a steadying breath. She pulled off her shirt and peeled off her shoes and socks. Watching him as his hands shook a moment as he unbuttoned his shirt. She grabbed her phone which was charging and put on a fairly decently loud playlist. That seemed to soothe the more awkward things as she looked over him from his bare chest. He was pale very much so, and she doubted he spent much time in the sun even now. "And they say Ron burns easy." she mumbled and gained a short laugh. 

He looked her over and stood at the edge of the bed, motioning her with a finger to him. Hermonie grinned as she crawled towards him, and finally kissed him again. His hands were gentle as he touched her shoulders and then drew them down her arms. He hesitated before he put his hands onto her sides and she wiggled down, sitting onto the edge of the bed, with her knees parted for his legs. She grabbed the edge of her shirt, and quickly pulled it off breaking his contact. She reached out and grabbed his belt pulling him closer as he froze as to what to do. "Stop hesitating." she scolded, unlatching his belt as he lingered a hand over the top of one bra cup. 

"I-" he frowned and leaned down kissing her as she worked his belt free from his pants, tossing it away blindly. "I Just think You'll say stop." she looked up to him and he blushed. 

"Good point. Trade places." he blinked, and sighed. Hermonie slipped against him stalling a moment to draw her hand across his back and to unhook and drop down her bra to the ground. Kicking it off to no longer be in her way. "I know one way to get you to up to speed." she grinned as his eyes lingered on her breasts, maybe not the largest girl at school or that she knew he dated, but she liked the way he was staring at her. 

"What would that be?" he asked. She leaned over him, using her legs to slip between his parting them out as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. She drew her hands down to his shoulders then arms, to rest on the tops of his thighs as she kissed his chin, then angled her head to kiss his neck then down one pec. It wasn't really until she going down on one knee, keeping herself steady with his thighs, as she kissed his stomach. His breath hitched in as she finally got down on both knees and moved her hands to the front of his pants. 

"Cram school, what else?" she was smug, probably insufferably so, as she worked the button open and unzipped it. His hands clenched tightly onto the sheets as she dipped a hand into the front of his jeans and palmed him. "Just don't pull my hair." she told him and worked him free of his underwear and pants bringing out his length and smiling up at him. She was still staring up at him as she leaned forwards and kissed the tip of him. His breath hitched in again, as she blinked languidly and started placing wet sloppy kisses along him. He moaned and one of his brushed through her hair, cupping around the base of her skull. He didn't pull her hair, but gently urged her on as she sucked the tip into her mouth tasting his precum. 

"Bloody hell." she heard him and smiled around him as she drew him further into her mouth. Hollowing her cheeks she bobbed around him, hearing with more satisfaction than she'd ever let him know his gasps and moans. Hermonie felt him throb inside her mouth and had a short debate in herself, but fisted her hand and buried her face deeper towards his groin, nearly gagging herself as he came inside her. She felt the random spurts going down into her through, making an effort to swallow to avoid choking. She drew back, to breath slipping him out of her mouth and taking a breath in as he gave a final spurt going soft in her hands. She looked back up at him and bought her hand up, swiping the semen into her mouth and swallowing it at she stared up at him. 

"Satisfied?" she asked him putting her arms around his hips drawing herself back up, kissing his stomach, and chest as she did so. He smiled, hands finally groping her as she got back to his lips. She pushed him over having him lay down onto the bed as she straddled over him. 

"Yes, bloody hell yes." eh heard him say and grinned, sitting on top of him as she unbuttoned her jeans and got them unzipped she he stared at her. 

"Well? Get naked." she told him and slipped down away from him to wiggle out of her pants and underwear at the same time. She cast a look to Crookshanks who was facing into the chair purring in sleep. Draco stood awkwardly pulling down his own clothes finally naked as she gave him a long lingering look. "I hope this isn't your first." he looked to her and scowled. "What if I told you it was mine?" then laughed at his truly comical expression. "I was just joking, come on. Its getting chilly." she reached her hand out while using one to yank the slightly rumpled sheets down. Soon they were under the sheets and groping each other waiting for him to get hard again. 

"Keep touching me like that and I'll have to file a complaint." Hermonie raised an eyebrow as she just trailed light fingers down his twitching cock. 

"Glad to see you're back to your sarcastic self." she told him and kissed his cheek. 


	2. Its a bit funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermonie meets Draco's mom, eventually

Hermonie had a moment to actually think about just what had transpired. So she gave a blow job to Draco, the guy she hated, or thought she hated. Currently they were both naked under the covers waiting for him to recover from the blowjob. Already his cock was twitching, blood pumping down into it. He shivered as she stroked him with her hand fingers on the underside of his penis supporting it up. "Granger." Draco warned, his hand rested on her side and traveled up.

"What? getting cold feet? I know blood tends to drain from other places." she responded and smiled. He scowled at her and grabbed her hand from touching him traveling it to his back before he shifted over her. With one arm supporting him from the side he leaned down kissing her, knee going between her legs. She sighed trailing her hands up to thread through his hair before resting onto his shoulders. He put his hands on her hips traveling back just a little and pulling her ass up so she was split onto his thigh. 

"I just want to make sure you're okay with this." he told her and frowned. Hermonie settled halfway onto the headboard of the bed and on him rocked her hips onto his thigh. 

"OH yes. I just hope you actually studied how to plea-" he quieted her with a kiss. "-ease, a woman." she finished. Draco smiled to her, hand now groping a breast thumb circling her hard nipple. It sent pleasurable darts through her as she rocked onto his thigh again. At the moment he was now half chub, and she was getting more slick and wet. One hand traveled down hand splayed over her front so that his thumb was brushing against her. She moaned hands clenching onto his shoulders. 

"Satisfied?" he whispered kissing her cheek. She fisted one hand, and clenched further on the other one creating small divots into his skin, nearly breaking it. 

"Fuck yes." he pulled back grabbing one leg so that her legs were splayed over his hips. She stared down at his hardening cock and licked her lips waiting as he stared down at her sex. From a small slightly disturbed pile he grabbed one of the condoms and opened the foil pack with what she thought was him trying to look more sexy. Using one hand and his mouth to open it and get the wrap. But it ended up plopping out like a frog leaping out of a hand making her snort in a short laugh. He blushed again, frowning as he picked up the condom. 

"Sorry." he said lightly embarrassed. 

"Don't be." she motioned him down and kissed him. "You're ten times better then anyone else at this point." she whispered to him. He breathed a bit sharply and kissed her back just a little hard. After pulling back he rolled the condom down his length, shifting his hips so that he was lined up with her entrance. She swore as he slid into her his hands easing her further onto him. "Bloody hell." she mumbled when he bottomed out arching her back she braced her arms onto the headboard. 

"Hermonie…" she flushed at the mention of her first name from his lips. Bracing himself on his knees, and gripping her hips as he slid out and then back in. She gasped in, prevented from shivering by the pleasurable feeling of the stretch, the plunge of his cock inside of her. The gasp turned into a moan as he continued his pace, a long slither out and then a sharp jerk in. It brushed up against the perfect spot as she canted into his oddly timed thrusts, bracing her legs onto the bed allowing him to draw one hand away to brush downwards onto her front. "You feel so good," he praised, fingers brushing just a little against her clit. 

"GOD right there!" Heromine gripped the headboard tighter, making it rack against the wall with the thrusts. Part of her felt mortified, but the more satisfying climb of orgasm prevented her from letting the headboard go. He ground into her with a few last odd thrusts and she spilled over, just before she felt his release. The ancient part of her brain was disappointed she couldn't feel the spill inside of her, instead it was just the warm slightly ballooning feeling of the condom filling. She finally let go of the headboard hands aching, body shuddering just a little in the afterglow. 

He slid the hand down further fingers gripping the condom as he pulled out of her, leaving her feeling now the ache and twitching of her muscles. With a quick motion he tied it off, and winced as he slid off the bed to toss it into a small trashbin. She wiggled further down, getting down into the bed and patting beside her. Sliding beside her he wrapped an arm around her waist as she twisted around so that he was spooning her. "Um..." he mumbled she could feel him cringe. Hermonie threaded her fingers through his bringing the hand to her mouth and kissing the back of it. 

"Goodnight Malfoy." she told him hearing him breath in and let it out stuttering. 

"Good... night." he said she could feel his nose through her hair as she fell asleep. Only thinking about just what the other person on the wall could be thinking at the moment in a hazy thought before she was worked deeper into sleep. 

Morning came with Draco's phone going off with the raid siren, it took the both of them a moment to shake off the more jarring sensation out of sleep. He threw himself off the bed, and with a hiss of pain from a stubbed toe snagged his phone answering it. "OH he-hello mom. What time is-yes I'm fine." he added and looked to her. "Yes we're fine. Are you okay?" 

"I'm more then fine." Hermonie said to him and he blushed as she sat up watching him. 

"Alright, we can get some breakfast." he answered after listening for a long moment. "Yes she'll come, I'm sorry for not telling you... it was very sudden." she snorted smiling at him as Crookshanks hopped up onto the bed and yowled. "That's a cat mom, she has a cat." He rubbed his face as she picked herself up, and tossed him a shirt. She put on her own, and got the large beast his food for the morning. 

"Crookshanks." she supplied to him he covered the mouthpiece and sighed listening. 

"Thanks." he added and listened further. "I'm glad that you are happier. I'll make sure that the restraining order still stands." he put his hand to his face. "It will be okay Mom, I'll see you soon." after what seemed like a long goodbye he shut off the phone and looked to her. 

"I'm a bit disappointed there's no morning," she paused to make sure he knew she was looking at him as he got his shirt back on, for at least a little modesty. "Wood." his light frown turned to a small smirk. 

"I live to disappoint." he replied easily and she laughed giving Crookshanks a few more long pets as he ate. "Do you want in first?" 

"You know, we can shower together." his cock twitched just a little as she stood and got close to him, putting her hands on his chest kissing him. 

"You're insatiable." he let out making her giggle. 

"The more I exhaust you, the more I get out ahead for valedictorian." she whispered darkly. He blinked down at her a baffled look on his face. "Are we not dating?" she questioned as he stayed silent. 

"You... don't, you want this?" she kissed him. 

"Get your ass in the shower." he hugged her bringing her flush to his body. "Malfoy?" Hermonie questioned, but he said nothing instead drawing her into the shower, leaning over the bed to snag one condom, most were scattered on the floor now from their tussling. "You've got to tell me what's eating you." He took a steadying breath as he turned on the water holding his hand under the stream to check the temperature. 

"My last... girlfriend saw me as... highly controlling." She quirked a brow as he cringed. "I dont think you would like... that." She almost though he might say 'me' instead. 

"There is one place for controlling behavior I cam think of." She responded getting a stunned look. "Do you think I cant tell you off?" 

"Not anymore." She smiled to him reaching out to fondle over one arm to pull herself towards him like a rope. 

"The least we can do is try, might as well right?" He smiled back to her. 

"Right." 

Hermonie breathed out and supported herself on Draco's shoulder as they exited. It was a miracle she felt like she could walk. Her legs felt weak and wobbly just ten minutes later after a fretful sort of pace. "Hmmm... smoky." She mumbled breathing in the smell of the distant wildfires. 

"We will have to catch a bus." He told her guiding her down and to the parking lot where a few people milled. One shaggy red head was all to familiar looking. 

"Oh lord you're touching him?" Ron stated firstly without a single hello. Harry turned towards them, and she rolled her eyes. 

"People can touch Ron. We're heading to breakfast." 

"Fantasic I'm starving." Harry said and flicked a cigarette out to the blacktop. Ron gaped for a moment. 

"Dont you just find it-" Ron began. 

"What?" Hermonie cut off. He stopped and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Find it what Ron?" 

"Nothing." Instead of heading with them he went back to the hotel shuffling. Hermonie ignored him and walked with Draco and Harry. 

"So umm, Luna said you two were loud." Harry began. Hermonie blushed and took step closer to Draco taking his hand. "But I guess if you like it, I'll shut up." 

"Thank you Harry. You're a saint." He shrugged smiling at her. They parted ways at the bus stop, Harry heading into a small mostly vacant gas station. 

"What's with Weasley?" Draco asked as she quickly paid for the both of them at thw aiting bus. Filled with a few others of their classmates, most of which looked pensive but bored. Hermonie sighed. 

"Old boyfriend." Draco laughed and she scowled at him folding her arms in front of her chest as he calmed himself. "Now that is just mean." she stated flatly. 

"How can you ever consider him?" she quirked an eyebrow at him, and he now seemed to realize that she wasn't pleased at all. "Sorry, I tutor him." 

"Ah, yes. I understand." She really did, she had tried it herself, but it was like trying to get bricks through a silk sieve. It could be done, but not after a lot of hammering. "He was a friend first, and then, we just were dating." she shrugged. "He was very clingy, wanting to do everything together." Draco nodded, probably placing that fact in his head for later. "What about you? Any more ex-girlfriends I have to worry about?" 

"No. Just the evil witch who will turn you to a toad." she smiled. 

"Thank god, I could do with a vacation before midterms." he relaxed by her slowly edging his arm around her shoulders as if asking for permission each step of the way. She ignored him and instead focused on what to ask him next. "What is your mom like?" 

"A hurricane." he said and then shook himself. "Forceful. Once she gets going its hard to stop her." she smiled at the thought and nodded. "Yours?" 

"My parents are dentists, so, less forceful and more like 'dear god dad stop talking about extractions'." she giggled at the memory and he nodded. Looking at his phone he sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"She wants to meet you first, then will talk to me, then the both of us." he showed the text and she was under the impression from the terse language used that she might be a type of literary teacher. 

"Should I be scared?" she asked and he nodded. "I'm quaking then. Anything I should know before I get killed by your mom?" 

"Don't say the word moist or she'll strangle you." she laughed and he joined in a moment later. 

Hermonie knew Draco's mom from the photo he showed her, but she knew the woman even without it. Both of them had the same platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes, though hers held more green then his. She stood as Hermonie crept up towards her in tow of Draco eyeing the younger woman with the critical eye of one of her old Latin teachers. "Good, go fetch some food will you?" Draco nodded and gave one last squeeze of her hand before leaving her alone with his mother. 

"How long?" she asked and Hermonie had to have a moment to think. 

"Um, just before the fire." she replied. She nodded and swept her hand out indicating her to sit. There was a few water glasses waiting but that was all in this restaurant. It was no where she had ever been in before evidently a fairly upscale place she personally felt out of place. 

"Your friends are very nice boys." the older woman smiled. "I'm Narcisa." she held out her hand and Hermonie had to prevent herself from squeezing to tightly. "Hermonie right?" 

"Yes ma'am." the woman smiled and regarded her for another long moment. 

"What do you like best about my son?" Hermonie blinked knowing taking to long could be some sort of sign of a lie so she said what first came out to her mind. 

"The way he says my name. I just get goosebumps." Narcisa smiled nearly grinning broadly. "He can be a prick, but he loves you, and that is all I needed to help you and him." now she was showing teeth. "We've yet to really go on our first date so, its more then just a trial by fire." 

"Yes good beginning." she reached for one of the waters and held her hand up in the air. Soon Draco was there and took her hand before drawing her away. They spoke lowly and quickly. In Latin she thought, but she was just a little to far to hear it well. After it they both sat down, and a waiter placed appetizers down as if waiting for them. Draco sat in-between the two women looking like he was being stuck with pins. 

"What did she say to you?" she whispered. He relaxed a bit as he very daintily ate one of the appetizers. 

"Good things." 

"Haec dominae mihi placet." Narcisa spoke and it took Hermonie a moment to translate in her head. 

"Oh thank you ma'am!" Narcisa turned to her blinking. "Ego didicit." she said shortly. A small blush went to her cheeks but she was smiling brightly. 

"Now you should marry her!" She scolded towards Draco. He was blushing but Hermonie was holding in a giggle. "Come now I'll send for grandmothers ring!" 

"MOTHER PLEASE!" Draco yelled out. 

"I don't know Draco, I just might stick to you." he looked from his mother to her. "My cat likes him." she explained. Draco sighed, shaking his head. "I'll try to live up to your standards, but I can't promise anything." she actually looked far more pleased at that. 

"Thank you Hermonie, For helping me and my son." Hermonie shrugged. 

"It's just what anyone would do." Draco took her hand and she blinked to him. 

"Still thank you. You are very kind." 

"Then you don't know me at all, I can be very mean." Narcisa laughed just a little titter. Hermonie felt like she passed some kind of test leaning into Draco as his mother began talking about herself. She was a latin teacher, who's main job currently was making sure that latin in some documentary was at least passably correct. After what felt like a long time Draco relaxed further the longer it went on. 

"Draco can help you with some of those conjugations." Narcsia said as they parted. Whatever fright the woman had was long gone from her mind. 

"I like her." Hermonie told him and he smiled. "She is kind of like a hurricane." 

"You'd hate to have her as a teacher. She uses rulers." Hermonie smiled to him. 

"Do you?" he blinked towards her and then blushed as she made a lewd gesture. 

"If, if you like to." 

"More then like, come on, we have to go out on a date sometime!" her grin was infectious making him smile back at her as well. 


End file.
